


Pesem

by orphan_account



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Prophecy
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Preden je Chihiro postala Sen.





	Pesem

Stopila je v hladno vodo  
Da bi poiskala zmaja  
Voda se je obarvala rdeče  
 _Zmaj je ranjen_

Stopila je v mlačno vodo  
Da bi si ohladila razgrete noge  
Voda se je obarvala rdeče  
 _Čarovnica se smeji_

Stopila je v črno vodo  
Da bi poiskala smrt  
Voda se je obarvala rdeče  
 _Čakamo naslednjo junakinjo,  
_ _da bo pogubila čarovnico in rešila zmaja_


End file.
